TC
TC (also known as "Tommy Boy") is a drum and bass producer hailing from Bristol. Evolution When he released his debut album, 'Evolution' in 2007 he was propelled to popularity. The album featured Deep, Jump, Rockstar and the absolutely massive song 'Where's my Money' (Famously remixed by Caspa as one of the biggest dubstep anthems). He got the awards 'Breakthrough Producer' and 'Producer of the Year' in the BBC Radio 1 Xtra and gained the support of Pete Tong and Zane Lowe among others. Continued Success Returning to the air waves in 2011 releasing drum and bass track 'Tap Ho' followed by a dubstep anthem 'Concrete' released on his label Dont Play. The tracks kept on coming with a remix of DJ Fresh's 'Gold Dust' with trap vibes. Continuing success after releasing 'Bass by the Tonne' and the incredible 'Do You Rock' his success grew bigger with a monster remix of Daft Punk's legendary 'Get Lucky'. His recently released track 'Get Down Low' released on Skrillex's OWSLA features a trappy first drop followed by Drum and Bass. 2014 is a great year for TC, with it starting with a new single 'Into the Jungle'.... Discography Albums Evolution – D-Style Recordings – 08 October 2007 Singles & EPs *Resonator / Get It On (12") BS1 Records – 2002 *Getcha Some More / Make A Little Space (12") BS1 Records – 2003 *Jamaica Street / All On Me (12") Beatz – 2004 *Fire In The Hole (Remixes) (12") D-Style Recordings – 2005 *Let's Go / New Year (12") Valve – 2005 *No Escape / Sick & Twisted (12") Test Recordings – 2005 *Deep / Robots (12") D-Style Recordings – 2006 *Jump / Flatline (12") D-Style Recordings – 2006 *Rock Star / Game Over (12") D-Style Recordings – 2007 *Where's My Money? / Deep (Roni Size VIP) (12") D-Style Recordings – 2007 *Where's My Money (Clipz Remix) / Drink (Xample Remix) (12") D-Style Recordings – 2008 *Where's My Money (Caspa Remix) / Tron (12") D-Style Recordings – 2008 *Borrowed Time VIP / Pornstar (12") D-Style Recordings – 2008 *Concrete / Burning Starlight (12") Don't Play – 2011 *Tap Ho / Don't Play (12") Don't Play – 2011 *Bass By The Tonne EP (2×12") Don't Play – 2012 *No One / Tap Ho (Taxman Remix) (12") Don't Play – 2012 *Do You Rock? / Drug FuCT (12") Don't Play – 2012 *Get Down Low (EP) OWSLA – 2013 Remixes *The Promise / Fight Club (TC Remix) --- 2004 *8Ball / Original Junglesound (TC Remix) --- 2005 *Fire In The Hole / Revolution (TC Remix) --- 2005 *It's Yours (TC Remix) --- 2005 *Zissou (TC Remix) --- 2005 *Dubplate Killa / Look To The Future (Remixes) --- 2006 *Herbsmoke (TC Remix) / Legends --- 2006 *Let Loose (Remixes) --- 2006 *Warhead / Maintain (TC Remixes) --- 2006 *Day 'N' Nite (TC Remix) (Original by Kid Cudi vs. Crookers) --- 2009 *Riverside (TC Remix) (Original by Sidney Samson) --- 2009 *B.O.B – Nothin On You (TC's Switch Up Remix) --- 2010 *Rude Boy (TC Remix) (Original by Rihanna) --- 2010 *Frisky (TC Remix) (Original by Tinie Tempah) --- 2010 *Last Ones Standing (TC Remix) (Original by Example) --- 2010 *Cry Baby (TC Remix) (Original by Cee Lo Green) --- 2011 *Slaughter House (TC Remix) (Original by Joker) --- 2011 *Say Nothing (TC Remix) (Original by Example) --- 2012 *Magnetic Eyes (TC Remix) (Original by Matrix & Futurebound) --- 2012 *Gold Dust (TC Remix) (Original by DJ Fresh) --- 2012 *Get Lucky (TC Bootleg) (Original by Daft Punk) --- 2013 *Need U (100%) (TC Bootleg) (Original by Duke Dumont feat. A*M*E) --- 2013 *Au Seve (TC Bootleg) (Original by Julio Bashmore) --- 2013 *Diamonds (TC Bootleg) (Original by Rihanna) --- 2013 *Latch (TC Bootleg) (Original by Disclosure feat. Sam Smith) --- 2013 *Earthquake (TC Remix) (Original by DJ Fresh vs. Diplo feat. Dominique Young Unique) --- 2013 Category:Drum and Bass Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists